The Strange Man With The Blue Blox
by ScorpioInDisguise
Summary: Just a random Doctor Who One-Shot; I was bored X3 So...Enjoy! :)


It was night. The dark type of night. Yes, all nights are dark, yet, somehow, this night felt like the darkest night of them all. It wasn't because of the lack of streetlights or the starless sky, though that was definitaly part of it. No, it was because of the erie feeling in the air, the sence of danger that hung thickly in the shadows. So, yes. This was the darkest night.

Surely no one would go outside on such a night? They would have more sence! Yet there, stumbling through the deserted streets, trying to find her way home, was a little girl, her curly red hair pulled into a pony tail, her bright blue eyes wide with fear as she stumble along, lost. In her right hand she clutched her stuffed bear. His eyes scanned the streets, alert as he watched for danger.

Yet his eyes did not, could not, detect the two glowing red circles that watched her every movement. Ever so slowly, they slitted into two tiny rectangles, shifting lower to the ground.

Unaware of the danger, the little girl wept, wishing for the comferting arms of her mother. She had been at the park when her mommy said she would be right back, she was going for a coffee. Yet she did not return. When the darkness came, the small redhaired girl decided to look for her.

And now she lay on the sidewalk, curled into a ball, shivering. It was a cold night. A cold, dark night.

Somewhere in the distance, a sound like metal grinding rang out into the vast darkness three times.

Behind the girl, somthing slipped closer. It was a shadow, that took a form, that grinned hungryly as it stared at the weak creature before it. Slowly, as to not make a sound, it crouched against the pavememt, opening its mouth to reveal rows of sharp, glinting teeth. It stretched forward, its mouth big enough to swallow the girl whole, and..

There was a blue light, and it screeched out in pain and protest, stumbling backwards. A man in a trenchcoat scooped the girl into his arms and ran. Roaring in fury, the creature stormed after them, expanding its huge wings.

The man with the girl fled into a light store. Setting the girl down, he reached into his trenchcoat, fumbling around until he pulled out a...screwdriver? He pointed it at the door handle and the lock clicked. He jumped over the counter and pointed the screwdriver at the computar moniter. It started up and his hand flew across the screen. The girl watched with amazment as he yelped in victory and raced deeper into the store. The girl peered out of the window to find the monster flying around, scanning the ground for its prey. She shivered and backed away, curling up on a small couch. Movement outside drew her back to the window as she looked out.

The girl watched as the man pulled four giant lights, one after the other, and set them up outside. Was he suicidal? There was a giant monster flying out there, looking for him, and he was setting up lights? He was a very strange man.

When the lights were positioned to his satasfaction, the man hurried back into the store. He grabbed a butten, grabbed the little girls hand, and raced outside, standing in the middle of the four lights, placed in a square. He shouted, waving his arms, causing the girl to cringe into his side with fear. He was going to kill them both!

The monster heard him and grinned in triumph, landing right infront of the two. The girl screeched as he snarled, teeth glinting. The strange man grinned and poked the button. One by one the lights flickered on, and the girl covered her eyes with her arm, as the lights were very bright and very big.

As the light touched the demon, he screamed in pain, and smoke rose from his skin. The man watched as he slowly burned to ash, showing no emotion. When the moster no longer existed, he clicked the button again and the lights switched off. Slowly, the girl removed her arm and blinked at the man who looked at her with a dead look in his eyes. He hated to kill any creature, but it was a danger to the human race. Then he smiled a stunning smile, his eyes crinkiling at the ends. The girl smiled a toothy grin back.

Dawn came. The strange man helped the girl find her family. Everyone was estatic to find their little girl.

She ran over and hugged the mans legs, too small to reach any higher. The man patted her shoulder and turned away, unlocking a small blue box before stepping inside. The girl figured he was going to call his mommy and she raced into her house, up the stairs and into her room. The sound of metal grinding together rang out again and when the girl peered out of her window, she found the box gone. Blinking, she turned to her desk and grabbed her crayons.

She started to draw. When her mom called her for diner, she had finished. Pushing away from her work, she raced downstairs.

The mom came up moments later to grab something, whe she noticed her daughters picture.

She had drawn the strange man with the blue box.

**Ok, I know I haven't updated my other stories yet, but I'm working on them now, one at a time, slowly but surely XD Lols, so, this is my first try writing a Doctor Who fanfic, so bear with me XD Oh, and dont ask what the demon was, I have no idea. Lets pretend it looks like a dragon andnits weakness is, obviously, light XD **


End file.
